Water vessels such as a boat, a kayak, a canoe, and the like, are used for short distance transportation and also for recreational purposes. The water vessels are capable of floating on bodies of water such as a river, a lake, a sea, and the like. Transportation of a water vessel from a place of storage of the water vessel to a body of water and vice versa has always been a concern for a user. The user may port the water vessel from the place of storage of the water vessel to the body of water. However, transporting the water vessel may be difficult and tiresome, given the weight of the water vessel and the potential distance involved. Various transportation means such as dollies, trailers, wagons, hand trucks, wheeled platforms, and the like, are known in the art, which are employed for transportation of the water vessel from one place to the other. However, such transportation means are helpful only for transporting the water vessel to distant places. Further, such transportation means may only be used for transportation of the water vessel to a vicinity of the body of water and thereafter, the user may have to carry the water vessel up to the body of water. Furthermore, use of such transportation means is cumbersome and may incur considerable cost to the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a carriage system for a water vessel capable of moving the water vessel from one place to other. Further, there exists a need for a carriage system for a water vessel, which is cost effective, user-friendly and saves time.